Carly the Slut: An ICarly Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a story about Carly and her friends as she goes through high school and begins to learn new things about her body. She also starts to get sexual feelings and desires with her closest friends...


Carly Shay woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around her dark room. She had thought she heard a noise. Carly studied the room a little bit more then decided she was ready to get out of her bed. Carly pulled the blanket off of her and stood up. She was only wearing a red t shirt. It was too short for her so she usually wore it just at night.

Carly then walked over to her lamp and turned it on. She then looked around her room again. She saw nothing. Carly had sworn she heard something. Carly then shivered. Her young virgin pussy lips were freezing. Carly then walked back over to her bed and laid back down. She then turned her light off and fell asleep.

Carly woke up the next day by the sound of her brother Spencer yelling. Carly jumped up from her bed and ran out the door. She ran down the hallway and into the living room. Carly then realized that one of Spencer's sculptures was on fire.

"Oh my god!" Carly yelled. Spencer ran over towards the kitchen and grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Stand back!" Spencer yelled as he started taking the fire out. Spencer then sighed and sat down on the couch.

"That was a close one." Spencer said. "Ya think!" Carly replied smiling. Spencer then looked down at Carly's teenage pussy lips. "Ummm you might wanna get some pants on before your friends come over." Spencer said. Carly then looked down at her tight pussy and realized she was still only wearing a t shirt. "Oh my god!" She yelled. She then ran up the stairs and into her bedroom to change.

Someone then knocked on the door. "It's open!" Spencer yelled. The door opened. Freddie and Sam both walked in. "Hey Spencer." Freddie said. "Hey." Spencer replied. Sam walked over to the kitchen. "Do you got any fried chicken?" Sam asked. Spencer turned his head around towards the kitchen. "Yeah it's in the fridge!" Spencer yelled as he pointed at the fridge.

Carly then walked down the stairs. She was wearing a blue shirt and black skirt with boots. "Hey guys!" Carly said cheerfully. "Whassup!" Freddie and Sam replied. Carly walked towards the door. "You guys ready to head to the Groovie Smoothie?" Carly asked. "Yeah." Freddie and Sam replied. They then followed Carly out the door.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie then walked into the Groovie Smoothie ten minutes later. They all sat down at a round table in the middle of the room. "So what are we going to do for ICarly tonight?" Freddie asked. "Well I was thinking we could do our cowboy and the mustache skit followed by some videos made by our fans." Carly said. "Oh ok." Freddie replied.

Carly then started to get really horny. She hasent masturbated in days! "I gotta use the bathroom!" Carly said. She then got up and walked into the bathroom. Carly opened the stall door up and then closes it and locked it.

Carly pulled her black skirt and pink panties down. She then sat down on the toilet. She spread her legs apart. Carly stared at her perfect teenage pussy. It was so tight and wet. It was the most perfect pussy in the world!

Carly then reached her hand down and started rubbing her pussy lips softly. Carly let out a quiet moan. Carly slid her hand up and down and side to side. Carly couldn't help it anymore. She was so horny! She then stuck one finger inside of her pussy. Carly let out a loud moan. She started fingering herself harder with one finger. Her pussy was so wet! Her finger moved in and out easily!

Carly then added another finger inside her tight little love hole. Carly let out another moan. She fingered herself like crazy. She was sooooo horny!

Carly started pounding her tight little pussy with her two fingers! This drive Carly insane! Carly then added a third finger inside her pink little pussy. Carly let out a loud gasp as her third finger entered her.

Carly starting fucking her tight pussy again. She fucked it harder and harder! Carly could feel it coming! She squirted all over her hand. Carly let out a sigh of relief.

Carly then licked her delicious pussy juices off of her hand. She then stood up and pulled her pink panties and black skirt up. She opened the door to her stall and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked back over to her table. "We should probably just get some smoothies to go. We have to rehearse for ICarly." Carly said. "Ok." Sam replied. Sam then got up and walked over to the counter.

Carly and Freddie grabbed their things and walked outside. Freddie looked over at Carly. "Are you ok? Your face is kinda red." He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Carly said as she looked away from Freddie.

Sam opened the door and walked outside. "Alright let's go!" she said. They all started walking back towards Carly's apartment.


End file.
